


A Thin Line

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unlikeliest pair can't stay away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thin Line

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“I know.”

“But I’m so fucking glad you are.”

“Me too,” the smaller man replied, a soft groan escaping his lips as he moved closer to his lover. His body was still suffering the aftermath of the match earlier and the intense lovemaking session that followed. To him, it was lovemaking. Sex was what they had had their first couple times together. Things changed quickly for them after that.

“Are you okay?” 

“Mmmhmm. Just sore.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You are not.”

“No, I’m not,” the taller man grinned.

“What do you think others would think?”

“About me not being sorry?”

“No. About us.”

“Oh. I don’t know and I really don’t give a fuck.”

“Cris…”

“Fuck, I hate when you call me that, Leo.”

“You do not,” Lionel replied.

“Okay, maybe I don’t.”

Lionel pressed a soft kiss to Cristiano’s jaw, causing him to sigh softly. “You still haven’t answered me. Who gives a fuck what people think?”

“We’re supposed to be rivals, our teams are and if people found out…”

“If people found out that Cristiano Ronaldo and the mighty Lionel Messi were together, there’d be a fucking apocalypse.”

“Cris,” Lionel chuckled.

“You know I’m right.”

“Maybe so.”

“Not maybe, definitely.”

“So what do we do?”

“Do?” Cristiano asked. “We don’t do anything. We go on pretending to be sworn rivals in public.”

“And text each other like two lovesick teenagers the rest of the time?”

“Exactly.”

Lionel sighed softly.

“Look, none of that changes what I do know.”

“What’s that?”

“That I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.”


End file.
